


Never Give Up On Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Points of View, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2005-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A young woman dies, a baby boy lives. Is this a fare trade?





	Never Give Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s POV  
The room is so quiet, I hear the floor boards lightly creek as I walk over to her. She looks so beautiful, peacefully laying there the light wind gently caressing her face. I run my fingers over her face gently, I want to wake her but I know I can’t, this is her time to sleep, she very wary after her ordeal and she needs this time. I start to think back of how I got here, in this place, at this time, in a way I still can’t believe it happened.

Two Weeks Earlier  
I sit on the couch looking at Brandy who is directly opposite me.  
“Bri why do you look at me like that, you know I get self conscious” Brandy says as she nudges me.  
“I just can’t believe it, I mean me and Justin have been together for a year and one of my best friends is having my baby. Did you ever think we would end up like this?” I asked as I gently ran my hands over Brandy’s tummy.  
“Are you kidding, I never imagined my life like this, I mean think about it three years ago I was straight, two years ago I was bisexual and last year I married a lesbian, things change Bri” Brandy smiles and kisses me gently on the cheek.  
“Yeah but I wouldn’t change anything for the world” I smile as Justin walked over to me and sat on my lap.  
“Change what?” Justin asks noisily.  
“Nothing baby” I say as I hug him tighter to me.  
“Who’s ready to eat?” Debbie calls out as she finishing bringing the rest of the food out to the table. Brandy’s tummy rumbles at the mere sound of food, although that is because she is eight months pregnant.  
“I think that means Brandy is” Lindsay giggles as she walks over and kisses her wife on the forehead.  
“Hey this baby is hungry not me” Brandy tries to defend herself but everyone can’t keep from laughing. The Doctors made her stick to a specific diet so that she wouldn’t keep worrying about her weight, god she is so much like me sometimes it’s not funny.  
“I think Brandy is going to go mental when she has those left over pregnancy pounds” Debbie jokes as she ushered everyone to the table.  
“Hey if you guys didn’t force food down my throat I wouldn’t be so big!!” Brandy detested being pregnant, it was meant to be Lindsay getting inseminated but unfortunately she had trouble conceiving.  
“Brandy you look beautiful, you have a glow about you now” Justin smiles at her. Every time I see those two together I get the feeling that Justin will be the next one to have a baby. I think we are ready, plus I think he would look so fucking hot pregnant.  
“Yeah baby, you look sexier now then you did before” Lindsay blurts out and suddenly silence falls over the table as we all wait for a pissed off pregnant chicks reaction.  
“What?” Brandy yells as she stands up from her place.  
“I said you lo..” Lindsay couldn’t even finish her sentence.  
“Take it back, I look hideous, you can’t possibly think that I was uglier than this before” Brandy is now screaming. I fear this is what happens when models have babies, no doubting that Brandy was probably the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t think of themselves that way.  
“Brandy calm down sweetie, you don’t want to raise your blood pressure think of the baby” Lindsay says trying to calm her wife down.  
“Fuck the baby, fuck you and fuck me being pregnant, I want this thing out already” Brandy demands, it seems Brandy’s emotions change so quickly lately that she is hard for Lindsay to control.  
“Brandy you can’t, the babies only eight months old” Justin pleas with her knowing that Lindsay needs some back up, but in reality the only person that can calm Brandy is me, I guess we have had this connection from childhood, after all we did go through a hell of a lot together.  
“I don’t care anymore, I want out” Brandy screams as she walks away from the table and sits on the couch.  
“Brandy you have to eat something, the doctor already says you are underweight for how far along you are” Lindsay starts to chastise Brandy but I stop her knowing it will only make Brandy worse. I walk over and squat down in front of Brandy, raising her chin so that I can see into those dark drown coffee coloured eyes, when I see them they are pools of tears waiting to erupt.  
“Hey kiddo you can do this, you know that, but you have to be careful, you know what happened all we want to do is help you” I say as I wipe away the few tears trickling down her face. I know why she is crying, it’s because growing up she had to go through rough pregnancies. We were only fifteen when her father started to rape her that was on top of the beatings. The rest of the family doesn’t know it, but her little brother Josh is also her son, he doesn’t know that though, he lives with their aunty back in Ireland and their aunty loves him like a son so that’s what he thinks he is and Brandy says that all he needs to know, that he is loved, not that he had a fucked up daddy and his sister can only just look at him now. The main reason we left Ireland when we were sixteen was the last pregnancy, the beatings had gotten worse and as a result Brandy had a miscarriage and nearly died, by that point we had to get out. I tune out of my thoughts and back to Brandy. I hold her close to me and she lets out a little sob.  
“Thank you” She whispers in my ear.  
“For what?” I ask confused at why she is thanking me.  
“You never gave up on me Bri, I always will love you for that” Brandy says as she pulls away from my hold.  
“Come on, I’m hungry and they have probably eaten most of the good stuff already” I say as I pull her up off the couch.  
“Did having a cry help?” Vic asks looking at us walking back to the table.  
“Immensely” Brandy smiles as she sits back down “Just don’t piss me off though or you’ll all get it” She jokes trying to make light of her hormones. We all start eating and enjoying the company, although Justin and I and constantly playing games with each other underneath the table.  
“So what do you think of all this baby talk?” I ask and suddenly see Justin try to dismiss the question.  
“Well I uh” Justin turns a light red.  
“What?” I ask as I find myself very intrigued.  
“Well I kinda get clucky you know, with babies around” Justin admits.  
“Well then we’ll see how long that last when it’s your turn” I say with a smirk as I see the look on Justin’s face.  
“Do you mean what I think you mean” Justin whispers with a huge glowing smile on his face.  
“Well I don’t want to rush into things, but we could start trying tonight and then we have a whole nine months to sort everything out” I smirk at the thought of my gorgeous blonde with my baby inside.  
“Oh my god Bri I love you so much” Justin struggled to contain his sentence as a whisper. Justin hugs and kisses me and the family are drawn out of their conversations to look at us.  
“Why is Justin so happy?” Michael giggles looking at his two closets friends. I simply shrug.  
“He just is I suppose” I smirk and everyone just laughs. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, not without giving Justin a passionate kiss before going. I stand outside the door for a few minutes then knock.  
“Oh god” I hear a moan through the door.  
“Brandy you’ve been in there for ages, what are you doing digging to China” I ask impatiently.  
“Leave me alone” I hear Brandy murmur through the door.  
“Brandy are you ok? I’m coming in” I push open the door to the bathroom and find Brandy on the floor clutching her stomach.  
“Fuck this hurts” Brandy moans.  
“Brandy what is it?” I ask as I run to her side.  
“It hurts Bri” That’s all Brandy can manage to say.  
“Deb call an ambulance” I shout from the bathroom and all of a sudden I hear everyone run to see what’s happened.  
“No don’t call an ambulance, just drive me” Brandy say as tries to get up. After a long deliberation we finally take Brandy in her car. She makes me drive because in her words, ‘Lindsay always drives like she is Driving Miss Daisy around’. We get Brandy in the car and because of the stuff in the back everyone else has to take separate cars. I drive as fast as I can ignoring so many traffic violations as I go.  
“Bri” Brandy moans. Her breath is short and she is in a lot of pain.  
“It’s alright Bran, were nearly there” I say to try and comfort her.  
“The pain, it’s the same as before” Brandy says as her breath seems to fade to a non-existence. I don’t even think about what she has said because we are already at the hospital. I run around the side and noticed she has stopped breathing. I pick her up noticing how light she is for a pregnant woman and carry her into the hospital and tell the nurse at the front desk what has happened within no time she is being rushed down to operating theatre. I sit down on one of the hard plastic chairs and try to collect myself and suddenly what Brandy said in the car hits me. “The pain, it’s the same as before” when she had the miscarriage. All I can do now is sit and hope that her and the baby pull through. Lindsay and the others arrived not long after me and we all waited for news on how they were going. It took about five hours before we got they news that the baby was fine and all Brandy needed was rest as she had an infection in her lung that had affected her breathing

Present  
I lean down and gently kiss her delicate soft cheek, in some way I expect her to move or stir at the contact. The room is empty now, the family decided to give me some time with her alone.  
“You did good kiddo, a beautiful baby boy, Jenson Brian Scarlet” I pause as I try to compose myself “Lindsay says she wants him to have your last name” I placed my hands on top of Brandy’s hands and the tears began to flow from my eyes as steams down my face. “Lindsay said you wanted him to be named after me, I wish you could see him Brandy, I wish he could actually know first hand how wonderful his mother really is, but I guess he is just going to have to trust us when we say how amazing you are. I’m going to miss you kiddo, but I know that I will always love you because you never gave up on me” I wipe the tears from my eyes and place a kiss on her forehead wiping away any tears that had fallen on her perfect untouched face feeling the coolness of her skin against me the trademark of death.  
Just to think that two weeks ago she gave birth to her son and now this. It wasn’t until seven hours after giving birth to Jenson that the doctors realised the severity of Brandy’s infection, but by then it was too late, it had already spread from her lungs to various other organs and because of this Brandy slipped into a coma. Forty-eight hours after Brandy went into a coma she was pronounced legally dead, she never did get to see her baby boy.

A young woman dies, a baby boy lives, hardly a fare trade.  
“Goodbye Brandy, sleep well my angel, you deserve some time to rest” I say knowing that this is the last time I will ever see her face again.

(POWDERFINGER "Already Gone")

You've been working all your life  
All weekends and overtime  
While you're trying to unwind  
You can't relate to the leisured life 

Another day meanders by  
Keeping nature's tabled time  
All these things just pass you by  
And you can't relax in a scheduled life

Promises already gone  
There's no escape it's said and done  
So keep your love forever young

You've been trying to decide  
Multiply or just divide  
All these things are on your mind  
And you can't relax in a leisured life

Promises already gone  
There's no escape it's said and done  
So keep your love forever young


End file.
